Forbidden
by Helpless tragedy
Summary: Sebastian is still serving his young master after many years. Ciel has stopped changing and is now 17 forever. His demon side completely taken over. This eternal servitude could definitely have benefits. Will lust push them over the edge? Set after anime end. Spoilers for anime. Yaoi. SebastianxCiel. tragedy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One~

Sebastian walked into the parlor. It was a whole mess, he knew he'd have to clean it up. Those damn servants, always causing him trouble! He wanted to rip their little heads off sometimes.

"Mey Rin," he said calmly.

There she stood, shaking from head to toe. Her aura was one on anxious terms. She shyly walked forward.

"Y-yes?"

"Who broke all these plates?"

"It..it was me sir.." She visibly gulped.

He smiled, "clean it up."

"Y-yes sir!"

"Oh and Mey Rin?"

"Sir?" She asked, her face full of blush.

"Try not to mess anything else up."

"Yes sir!"

He turned on his heels and left. He headed up the stairs swiftly, holding a cup of warm tea for the young master. It was time for bed, but he knew his master would never go to bed without his tea.

As he walked in he saw his young lord fiddling with the buttons on his vest, no success being apparent. Sebastian smiled and sat the tea down.

"So helpless aren't we, needing help to get undressed," he said.

Ciel growled, "that is.." He tried, failing once again, to take his shirt off.

Sebastian's swift hands replaced his pulling it off in a matter of seconds. He looked up at his young lord and smiled, sliding his trousers off. They put on a long button up, Ciel's favorite.

He admired his masters slender frame. So grandiose and just heart breaking. In these many years his young lord had grown, now, aging 17, Ciel was the embodiment of spectacular.

"Stop looking at me like that," he barked.

"Like what," Sebastian asked slyly.

"Like you want to eat my nonexistent soul," he smirked.

Ever since Ciel had become a demon, things had changed. At first he was very bitter, that's why he and Sebastian had to get away. They had faked his death, it turned out to be unsuccessful. The papers didn't print it, so they returned.

"Something on your mind Sebastian?"

He looked up to see the young master staring down at him. Those deep blue eyes tinted with red were awful and alluring, he smirked.

"It's nothing my Lord."

Ciel grabbed his hand pulling it up to rest on his slender neck. He moved Sebastian's hand down his skinny body, it gracing over the callous buttons on his nightshirt.

"May I ask what you are doing sir?"

"You may ask, but I doubt you will receive an answer," he said grinning.

He lay down and moved his hand down even more, grazing over his area in which, upon inspection, was slightly hardened.

Sebastian's eyes widened. His young master was..horny? Was he getting off on this simple touch. He looked up Ciel and saw the teen biting his lip and almost panting.

Sebastian grinned. He pulled his hand away and received a whimper from his master. He climbed on top of Ciel and smiled.

Ciel blushed and looked away, "what's so funny?"

Sebastian chuckled and leaned down next to Ciel's ear. He kissed it softly, nibbling on the flesh.

"Say the words.." Sebastian whispered.

Ciel shivered. His whole body heating up. Sebastian knew this would happen one day, and he's glad it finally did.

"Sebastian, I order you..to.."

"Yes..?"

"To-p..plerr mer."

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that," he teased.

"I order you to have it with me, make love, sex, shagging, whatever you want to call it. Just please.."

Sebastian grinned his devilish grin and kissed Ciel on the lips, only breaking away to say three words.

"Yes my lord."

* * *

**_do you like? I've sort of had writers block and yes I have been writing cruel intentions (my fma story) but blockers block sucks :( so I just decided to write a kuroshitsuji that I've wanttoto forever. Next chapter will have smut.. Just warning. Lies be a review if you'd like it to come faster :3 I've written most of it...best smut I've written. Well I'll be updating my other stories soon but enjoy this new one~tragedy_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Pov change. _**

Ch. 2

"Young Master?" Sebastian asked, staring up into his Lord's eyes.

"W-what is it?" He asked, nervous and embarrassed.

Sebastian smiled and licked up Ciel's firm taut nipple making the boy shiver. His hands prying at Sebastian's clothes.

"Eager are we?" Sebastian teased.

Ciel groaned as his butlers hands an lips traveled down his body. He completely removed Ciel's night shirt, leaving him exposed except for his undergarments.

"O-off," Ciel whispered against Sebastian's lips, pulling at his tormentors shirt.

"As you wish My Lord," he said undoing his coat and shirt, removing the tie, and sliding it off.

Ciel ran his hands up Sebastian's perfect male body, undoing the elaborate ties holding his trousers on. The butler slapped his hand away.

"You've been a naughty boy Ciel Phantomhive. A naughty spoiled beat that must be punished," Sebastian said flipping Ciel around to rest over his lap.

Sebastian pulled down his undergarments and ran his hand along Ciel's porcelain bottom. Ciel shivered, he had no idea why, but he loved this. He loved being teased and tortured.

"What do you say my lord, shall I spank your naughty little ass?"

Such sexy words coming out of that smooth mouth, "yes."

"Is that an order?"

"Sebastian I..." Ciel faltered.

"You what?" He grinned.

"I order you to spank me," he finished, hiding his blush in Sebastian's pants.

"As you wish."

Sebastian raised his hand and spanked him hard. Ciel yelped and bit his lip. It hurt so bad but it was such a turn on.

"Dirty boy," Sebastian purred rubbing his sensitive skin.

"M-more.."

The Butler obeyed and swatted him again, this time harder. Ciel gasped and held on to Sebastian. He hit again and again, each time the young lord felt his body heat up and his cock harden.

"Fuck.." Ciel moaned.

"Master you're so damn sexy, let me please you."

"Yes..please."

Sebastian smiled and lay Ciel on his back, onto the pillows. He hovered over him and moved down slowly. Once he got to Ciel's growing hard on he kissed it gently.

Ciel gasped, "oh god.."

He looked down just as Sebastian moved his full length into his mouth. Ciel was in awe. How did it all fit? It felt so good, so damn tight.

He watched as his butler moved it in and out, swirling his long tongue around the head. His glossy teeth teasing the base. Ciel was going crazy. His chamber filled with sucking sounds and moaning. He was going to lose it.

"Ah ah ah ahh! Yes yes!" Ciel screamed.

Just as he was about to orgasm, Sebastian pulled it out. Ciel stared down at him, breathing heavily, in disbelief.

"W..w-why stop?" He asked.

"I do not want it to end.." He whispered next to his ear. Ciel shivered.

"Well, since you're already lubricated," Sebastian said, straddling his Master.

"What are you doing Sebastian?"

"I want you inside me," he said plainly. He slowly slid the rest of his clothes off, Ciel watching in awe. He was so big.

Sebastian held the base of Ciel's throbbing member and moved it inside of him. Immediately, Ciel was overwhelmed by pleasure.

It was even tighter than Sebastian's throat. It was the best feeling ever. Ciel gasped and grabbed onto his butlers thighs and slowly adjusted. He felt Sebastian relax around him.

"I'm going to ride you Master," he said. Ciel thought he'd lose it just because of the words.

He slowly started moving up and down on Ciel's dick, his hips swaying in a forward motion. Ciel thrashed and moaned, it was the best he'd ever felt. Sebastian felt so good wrapped around him. He needed more..more.

"Faster Sebastian..h-harder. You feel so good," Ciel moaned.

Sebastian's head tilted back as he moaned, the sound was incredibly delicious to Ciel's ears. The most erotic sound he'd ever heard. Every time his butler moved a certain way, Ciel could almost feel a flicker of pleasure automatically run through Sebastian. His special spot perhaps?

Sebastian's hands rested on Ciel's sweaty chest and his fingernails dug into his skin. Ciel didn't know why but he loved the pain mixed with the pleasure. It felt so good.

"Young Master, can I have your cum inside me?"

Ciel's eyes widened and the strides got faster. Sebastian was really trying to make Ciel lose it. It was so working.

"Please my lord." Sebastian purred.

That did it. He came like a loose fountain inside his tall butler. All while holding him close against his body. That moment, Ciel knew pure ecstasy.

"God.."

"You can call me that I guess," Sebastian laughed.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked weakly.

"Yes?"

"Why haven't you cum yet?"

"I guess I was too caught up in you my lord," he said smiling and kissing him lightly on the neck.

Ciel looked down. Sebastian's cock was throbbing so bad. It was so hard and so long it was almost unbearably mouth-watering.

"I want you to cum inside me, that's an order." Ciel said.

Sebastian let out a breathy moan. His eyes turning to there demon colour. It was a look of pure hunger and lust.

"Oh how I yearned for your delicious soul," he said kissing Ciel passionately on the lips.

"Oh..Sebastian. Please fuck me," he begged.

Sebastian licked his lips and pushed Ciel back, getting on top of him and spreading his slender legs. He smiled and began sucking on his fingers, coating them in sticky saliva.

He moved a finger inside Ciel slowly. Ciel gasped. It was painful, it felt like it wouldn't fit, how would a penis?

Sebastian began moving it in and out out of Ciel's tightness. His devilish grin so alluring. Ciel bit his lip and groaned.

"It's to get you ready," Sebastian said adding in another finger.

He curled up his fingers and Ciel saw sparks in his vision, his whole body shaking, the pleasure overwhelming. Ciel held onto to Sebastian and moaned as he kept hitting his sweet spot.

"St-top torturing me, I need this inside me, your throbbing hardness," he said grabbing and lightly stroking Sebastian's cock.

He spit on his hand and rubbed it into his member, lubricating it so it would be easier, "very smart my lord."

"Please Sebastian.."

"My master saying please! That's a rare occurrence."

"P-please." He said begging with his eyes.

Sebastian smiled and slowly inched his member inside Ciel. The pain was instant. Tears welled up in his eyes.

He may be a demon but he still felt emotion.

Halfway in, Sebastian paused, "are you alright sir?"

"Y-yes."

"I'm just going to push it all the way, then I will slowly adjust you," he said.

Ciel nodded.

Sebastian thrust all the way in and Ciel screamed. He felt like he was being torn apart. His butler kissed him deeply, while pulling out slowly, and thrusting back in.

After many moments Ciel felt that incredible pleasure once again as Sebastian's cock curved upward. He moaned aloud.

"Ah ha, found it," Sebastian said.

He moved in and out adjusting himself to hit the sweet spot every time. God it felt good, the best he'd ever felt. He never wanted it to end.

"Yes! God yes! Faster, harder!" Ciel screamed.

Sebastian did as he was told and want as fast and as hard as he could. He looked down at Ciel and their eyes met. Ciel shivered, his butler so sexy and dangerous. They kissed softly and broke off with a mutual moan.

"S-Sebastian I'm going to cum again!"

"I-I'm going to cum..inside you. Fuck my lord you're so good!"

"Yes yes yes yes yyyess! Uuh uh ahh ooh!" Ciel screamed.

His head threw back and he came all over both their chests. Sebastian leaned in so close and kissed Ciel's neck.

"C-Ciel," he moaned and came inside him.

The feeling was unlike any other he was filled. Claimed and marked by another man. It was unbearably hot.

They lay next to each other under the blankets, holding close to the other. Their breathing heavy.

"T-thank you," Ciel said breaking the silence.

Sebastian smiled, "we'll if I couldn't do this much for my young master what sort of butler would I be?" He asked kissing him.

"A rotten one," he replied laughing.

Another silence.

"You are..incredible. I want this again soon" Ciel said.

"And you shall have it," Sebastian said.

"Was that real for you? I know it probably wasn't but.."

"Of course it was, so good. It was worth this eternal servitude," Sebastian said.

Ciel smiled, "goodnight my dear butler."

"Goodnight my beautiful young lord."

* * *

**_weeeeell long smut xD did you like? Sorry I kept you all waiting. Idk if there'll be more. If you guys review maybe :3 I'm eeeevil. Ha. Lemme know if you liked it. Went from sebbys POV in ch 1 to Ciel's but who cares. I'm the author :p ~tragedy_**


End file.
